Does it have to be this way?
by rupali100
Summary: All Hermione wanted was a warm and peaceful Christmas. Who ruined it? How does it involve Harry, Sirius, Remus and Snape? Why is Hermione being thought as a Sex Goddess? Find out!


**Hello guys! My new fic. This one is a little more than M-rated due to high sexual content.**

**So consider yourself warned.**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione, Sirius/Remus/Harry/Hermione sexual pairing. No Slash.**

**Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Please rate and review!**

Chocolates Are Dangerous

Hermione Jean Granger was having a nice day.

A very nice day in fact.  
The Christmas holidays had a lot to offer. She tucked herself in the red sofa of the Gryffindor Common Room as she read a particularly intriguing book and munched on the chocolates from Ginny which made her feel especially and curiously but pleasantly warm in the cold of the Christmas.

She sighed in contentment. This is the privacy she had always wished for.

Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts as she returned for her seventh year with Harry and Ron, her Mum and Dad reluctantly supporting her decision after the war. But Hermione couldn't really spend her Christmas with them because of a very important Dental Conference they had to attend in France.

The only boy in the dorm, which was Harry, decided to remain in Hogwarts as he wanted to give her company. Her mother won't approve of them living in Grimmauld Place because of the two single men, Remus and Sirius inhabiting the place. Hermione hated to steal Harry's peace, but he didn't complain at all. In fact he seemed willing, and Sirius and Remus seemed exceptionally cheery at this bit of news, much to Hermione's confusion.

She had another bite of this delicious chocolate, and when she pressed her hand on the box for finding more, she found it surprisingly empty. It was assortment of sixteen pieces of chocolate; did she just finish that much?

She abruptly stopped chewing, for the first time noticing the chocolates tasted a bit off. Swallowing them whole and licking her fingers she concentrated on the flavor… it was something buttery and creamy and seemed to slightly stick in her mouth, a separate taste from the chocolates…

A shudder rock through her, shaking Hermione's equilibrium and pants rocked through her in short gasps. The flush of warmth that was already present on her face, started to grow deeper. She rubbed her thighs to soothe herself of the rub she desperately wanted there, the wetness making her uncomfortable.

Were the chocolates spiked? It seemed like it was.

She moaned when her clit throbbed and rocked that pleasurable sensation through her whole body and exhaled through her nose. She had to… to check her books to look for what Ginny had fed her. Her eyes darted suddenly a card lying innocently on the floor, flipped on the front side so she could see slant handwriting of Ginny. Picking it up hesitantly she read:

'_To my dearest Hermione,_

_Advanced Happy Christmas to you. I know you couldn't read this before, but I have charmed it so that you could read it when you had one piece of that chocolate. I knew Harry, the love of your life (no use hiding it!) will be there with you in the dorms and I thought why not make your life fun? So I prepared these chocolates with Mum, and I secretly mixed the lust potion concocted and invented by the twins. Just four of them are enough to keep you running. Don't eat many of them or you will become a sex hungry minx, jumping anyone's bones that caught your sight! I know you would be careful after reading the warning. So, all the best and enjoy! Fred and George asked for the feedback for the lust potion. The effects will wear off after five hours. You are their first test subject!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_'

….

….

T-That bint!

How could she!? Now she had just ate the whole box and will now jump anyone's bones!

Hermione hiccupped and felt the sticky wetness between her thighs.

Oh no at this rate…

She shook her head, ignoring another shudder which only made the sex more poignant.

She needs someone who is adept with potions…. Potions Master…

Professor Snape! He would surely help her.

Would he?

Of course, he would help his student. He hadn't been half bad after the war.

With a deep breath, she turned to the Portrait door – desperate times call for desperate measures. Until then-

"Hey Hermione… would you… er- like to talk for a while?" Harry asked from the top of the boy's dorm. Hermione gasped… such a deep and manly intone Harry had in his sexy voice. Ah that black hair where she would run her hands through when she will snog him senseless. Hermione almost turned to ravage her first prey.

No, she can't do that. She would rape him!

Surely she had a crush, and had feelings for Harry for as long as she could remember, but that doesn't mean she will inflict Harry a torture such as rape, and permanently damaging his conscious.

Oh but it was horrifyingly tempting…

"W-What Harry? What d-did you want to talk about?" Hermione just wished he would just leave her alone and not notice the husky tone of her voice.

But he was Harry of course, and he knew her better than she would ever know.

"…Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked in concern. She heard the shuffle of his feet and him marching down the stairs, his destination Hermione.

Oh no, what are you doing Potter?

"No don't come here Harry!" Hermione shouted as another shudder ran down her spine and her knees weakened, her extra sensitive nose smelling the pheromones which couldn't have been possible without the Lust Potion, according to her logical guess. That delicious scent of Harry reached her nose in wafts as he stood just three feet away.

"Why?" Harry asked the trembling frame of Hermione, which he guessed that she was trying to hold back tears. Hermione fell down on her knees as they gave up. She started panting, rubbing her thighs as Harry's clear scent of after shave and spice, with a hint of fresh water hit her nose, weakening her, her body begging her mind to ravage him.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked in alarm as he raced to her side and kneeled down. Hermione gasped and gave a very big shudder when Harry touched her. Tingles ran where his hand made contact with her jumper, creating ripples of goosebumps. Only if there had been bare skin, Harry would have been tackled down by one very horny Hermione Granger now.

She needed to get away.

Hermione flinched away from his touch. Thinking it would have been downright rude, she spoke between her pants.

"I-uh-I am o-okay… Harry… y-you don't… need t-to worry…" Hermione tried as she avoided his face.

"You look anything but fine Hermione. C'mon tell me are you hurt?" Harry asked sternly as she pulled Hermione's shoulder and made her look at him. Their eyes met.

That did it.

She pounced on Harry, tackling him down with his shoulders. He looked absolutely shocked when Hermione crawled to his hip, her knees resting on the either side of Harry as her finger made a seductive trail from his mouth to his buttoned shirt, all the while rolling her hips sensually and straddling him.

"Seems like you are at my mercy now," Hermione said with a smirk, her eyes gleaming with hunger as she placed herself on his crotch and ripped his shirt off, buttons flying in every direction.

Uh-oh, her mouth was speaking every little dirty thought she had dared to think about Harry…

"Ah… did I ever tell you how much I love your body… your chest… your abs… Quidditch did do your body justice Harry…" Hermione moaned at the sight as she referred, her hands touching her chest and those perfect pectorals, then his beautiful and perfect set of abs. She felt a twitch on her thigh and with a shock she realized that it was Harry's erection that was straining against his jeans. He looked embarrassed and mildly bewildered at the turn of events, but turned on.

The shock of this revelation let Hermione somewhat gather her senses as she dug the card from her pocket jeans and shoved it on Harry's chest.

"Read it- oh god." Hermione begged and moaned, placing open mouth kisses on his chest. She growled as Harry read the letter with comprehension taking its place as he eyed the box lying on the coffee table.

"That stupid chit!" Harry groaned, shoving the note down his jeans pocket and grabbed Hermione's hips when she darted out her tongue to play with his taut nipple, looking like he was terribly enjoying her ballsy behavior.

"I am so… so sorry Harry…" Hermione started rocking her hips to his, and jumped for a tongue tying kiss. She forced his mouth open, growling in victory as she pulled his tongue and danced in a sensual battle of hot breaths with tongue swords, their lips acting as a shield. Hermione only rejoiced when Harry enthusiastically responded.

It feels like they have reversed roles.

Sigh. This isn't how she imagined it to be.

"Oh Harry, I want your cock to hit my cunt," Hermione moaned when she traveled a scenic route from his mouth to the jawline and whispered in his ear. He shivered and groaned as she nipped his earlobe.

"I want you to fuck me Harry, please fuck me and relieve me of this ache," Hermione moaned and gasped when she felt Harry return the rocking movement with vigor, a tacit response to how much he, for that matter, wanted her too.

"We need to take you to Professor Snape," Harry croaked as Hermione continued kissing his chest and started playing with his cock. He moaned an expletive and picked Hermione off the floor, she only wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto him like he was her only anchor of support. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started rocking on his highly erect dick.

"Hurry up-" Hermione broke off with a moan and pulled Harry for a kiss. His mind was so hazed with passion, dirty thoughts and lust that he couldn't concentrate enough to cast a spell. He reluctantly detached himself from Hermione's lips with a soft pop.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Harry rasped breathlessly and now taking charge and grabbed Hermione's breast. She looked at him in slight shock.  
"Forgive me for this Hermione, I thought I will ask you for a date… and this will come a lot later, dare I hope. But I can't let you assault me, when I want to ravish you just as much as you want to," Harry snarled, his last thread of control snapping as he kissed Hermione with a vigor, his mind abruptly switched off and hazed with lust, catching the Cloak absently with his one hand. The thought occurred to him that it might not be of Hermione's consent, addition to the fact that this is all the fun of lust potion; he changed his mind and reluctantly turned his steps to the Portrait.

"As much as I want to make love to you, we can't do it now," Harry said in throaty voice as he gained some semblance of control at Hermione's whimper and pulled the cloak on them, so as to not be caught by the teachers who would be busy preparing for Christmas, or children for that matter, as they were a bit young to watch this. The Gryffindor dorm was empty, so they were lucky they weren't caught.

Hermione kissed his bare shoulder and kiss pale yet strong neck and sniffed in deeply. She could smell his salty sweat mingled the scent which was uniquely Harry's and sent delicious tingles down her dripping pussy. She kept exhaling on Harry's neck, smirking when she heard Harry groan and hold her tighter, knowing she would have bruises later. She shivered when she felt the coolness of the Dungeon, her too hot body not accustomed to this cold.

Hermione clutched Harry tighter, nibbling, kissing and licking his neck until he successfully carried them to their Potions Master office, who preferred to stay indoors in such a festive season.

What a martyr he was.

Harry insistently knocked on his door, still kissing Hermione.

"Who is it?" Snape's voice drawled after a minute.

Harry, too impatient to control himself when Hermione started to rock herself again, returning the thrusts and were hitting the door in a rhythm while muttering incomprehensibly trying to communicate with Professor Snape. It seemed to set off Snape as the door abruptly opened.

Severus prided himself on being the most unresponsive man in this earth. He didn't remember when he gave himself his last wank, but he was just content to be Lily's. But he was a man after all.

And a man can't live without a wank.

The war and death of Voldemort finally helped him get over his feelings for Lily. He just had this one regret, if only he could seek forgiveness for calling her that word.

Now the prayer done, Snape shook his head and turned to walk to the washroom for a good wank, although he would have preferred fellatio. Hmm… maybe he could make up a body with numerous Transfiguration spells… but it would take almost half an hour… he can't wait that long-

There was an insistent knocking on his door, making Severus jump in fear of being caught.

"Hundred points from- oh…" red spread through his pale cheeks and he cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at the door.

"Who is it?" Snape drawled in his cold voice, walking back to his desk while eyeing the bathroom. He heard some incomprehensible mutterings outside the door.

No one replied further so Severus thought that the student or teacher left. He stood us again for the trip to the bathroom with a relieved sigh. He jumped again when the door started moving rhythmically as he heard someone thumping against it.

He growled and walked with a furious pace and opened the door.

"The temerity of-!" Snape abruptly opened the door to glare and sneer at the student who dared to ignore him and continue the banging on the door, and rhythmic at that.

That was unacceptable.

But he was stopped when two students crashed who looked like Potter and Granger crashed down on the floor, their limbs tangled in each other, while to Professor Snape's horror, seemed to be osculating.

"You… you… detentions!" Snape roared, red in face. He seemed to be competing with Vernon Dursley at the unique shades of red he was turning at the moment. And Professor Snape lost the competition, when the steam wore off and he suddenly looked pale.

"Enough Potter… is this reprisal of sorts? I assure you I would prefer any other method which will suit you, just not this…" Snape said weakly, looking like he was just going to retch, the way he eyed the bathroom.

"Professor… ah, you seem to- misunderstand!" Harry protested at another pop and their lips detached, ignoring Hermione's whining and nip at his neck and Snape's wince.

"What?"

"She- She is, oh no Hermione, not there! She has been fed a lust potion!" Harry groaned when Hermione pushed him down and seemed to be attacking him with vigor, now the potion driving her to the full force as she crawled down and started unbuttoning his jeans.

Snape looked away, the last thing he wanted to see was James Potter spawn's… _that_.

"What are you saying Potter? I have never heard of such potion successfully invented until now, except Muggle drugs like Aphrodisiac-" Snape was cut off by a desperate Harry. Snape again fought the urge to retch when he heard some sucking noise.

"Weasley twins invented it! Argh, you sly little minx!" Harry growled, fisting his hand in Hermione's curls and clutching on them for his dear cock. Hermione just moaned and seemed to be sucking energetically, twirling her tongue around his length. He was finding it extremely difficult not to thrust himself deep down her throat and use her head as a steering wheel. He gave a loud hiss when Hermione teasingly ran her teeth over the tip and moaned when she thrusted him full in her mouth.

Snape turned hard at watching the carbon-copy of Lily apart from looks seemed to be giving Harry a sensational blowjob, and he was grateful for the existence of robes which seemed to be clinging to him. It was inviting the way she swirled her tongue around the cock, he abruptly looked away.

Anything but Potter's cock.

"Can I get the ingredients, or some of the potion itself?" Snape asked calmly, although he was feeling quite the opposite.

Harry shook his head and moaned as Snape only concentrated on Harry's face and not on a very alive Granger sucking the life out of him.

There was no need to be driving himself insane as long as he doesn't look at them. He will get out of this just fine.

Then an idea popped into Snape's mind. As much as he hated it, this was the only resort left.

He had to call Black and Lupin.

An angsty monologue of Severus Snape:

My legs seems to be heavy as lead. Would I be able to do it? Would I be able to trample my life size pride and make a floo call? Why would I help that spawn of James Potter? My pride doesn't allow that!

But he is a spawn of Lily too! No you have to do it.

Who are you?

I am your inner voice Sevvy, the one you have been ignoring for years!

I trampled that voice under my dragon hide boots (sadly I don't own one) once again and looked back, Granger's virtue seemed to be in danger.

Yes I was doing for this know-it-all Granger.

Monologue end

With mind set, Severus Snape walked to the fireplace.

"What d'you reckon Moony?" Sirius whispered to one bemused Remus, who just shrugged as he watched helplessly as James Jr.'s _junior_ was getting attacked by a very wanton Hermione Granger.

"Shrugging won't help them you numpties!" Snape growled.

Sirius glared at him and crossed his arms and sneered.

"Then what will? Care to explain, _Snivellus_?" Sirius and Snape indulged themselves to sneering competition and seemed to tie. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. He suddenly felt like a muggle referee.

"Sneering won't help either Padfoot, Snape," Remus gave them an exasperated look, rolling his eyes when Sirius threw him a look of betrayal and Snape gave him a dirty look.

"Let's just pull Hermione off of him, shall we?" Remus muttered as he walked to them, ignoring the erotic sight of Hermione and Harry dry humping, moaning and groaning, then huffing in frustration at the barriers that separated their sex and preventing them to tie into each other. Remus held back a guttural groan when the delicious scent of arousal hit his nose with a force equivalent to a wrecking ball.

And his ball twitched.

He looked back at Sirius, who too seemed to be reveling Hermione's arousal in long sniffs. Sirius's grey eyes suddenly turned darker as he regarded the delectably salacious Hermione who was now pulling off her shirt, making all the men groan at the sight of the brimming cups from her very alluring, lacy black knickers.

Harry, who was busy being ravished by her and ravishing her, was shocked enough to pull back with a pop as he again detached himself from Hermione's mouth as he stared at Snape in shock; Sirius and Remus seemed to be mirroring his expression. Seemed to have recovered a little, he tossed the note to their direction before Hermione pulled him for an intense Tonsil Quidditch with no rules.

"What? I am a man!" Snape barked with a blush in his pale cheeks as he picked up the note. Sirius barked a laugh, distracting himself the way he looked at Hermione, which immediately raised Harry's hackles. Harry glared at his godfather and pulled Hermione to his neck while rocking his hips. Snape quickly scanned the note and then massaged his aching temples, tossing the note to Lupin as he read with a groan, Sirius peering over his shoulder.

"Stupid witch!" "Insolent girl!" "Idiot witch," (Sirius) the three of them groaned together.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she rocked, her cups bouncing restrainedly in the confines of her black bra, with blue jeans hung alluringly on her round arse and flat milky stomach. It was a very, very sexy sight, which only served to fuel up the libido of every men present in the room.

Harry snarled and pushed Hermione down, for now far caring about his actions in front of his godfather and surrogate uncle with his nemesis staring at them like the cameramen of a porno shoot.

"I believe Potter had been fed some of that Lust Potion too, from her mouth," Snape stroked his chin in a thoughtful voice. Sirius and Remus just gave him a 'not helping!' look and walked to now save the virginity (she looked like one) of the bookworm (sexy and beautiful bookworm) Hermione Granger.

Remus and Sirius ran to help Harry when Hermione pushed him down and started sucking on his chest, then turned to help Hermione when Harry pushed her down again, trying to get the feel of her nipples from her brassiere sheath.

They didn't know whom to fucking help.

Snape knew whoever created this Potion was a genius, however reluctantly he might admit it. The potion didn't seem to dissipate from her mouth and effectively fed Potter too, thus him showing the symptoms, Hermione being the majorly affected one. They have bussed for quite a long while, enough to feed Potter of that dangerous concoction.

If he could just get a sample of the concoction from their mouth, then it would do the trick.

But it will take one hour minimum for him to know god knows what ingredients added to it, then finding the ingredients and making the Potion will take another two hours. Then who knows if it had to be kept undisturbed for a while.

With a sigh of defeat, he knew that they would have to restrain them.

Sirius and Remus finally pulled Harry off of Hermione, who seemed to be whining as she got up, hunger gleaming in her eyes as she eyed the two men, who seemed to groan and gulp simultaneously, a feat they thought was quite impossible to accomplish.

"When I was just having fun…" Hermione said throatily, her eyes gleaming in mischief which made the Marauders and Harry proud as she never broke the eye contact and pulled off her jeans, throwing them aside and spreading her legs wider. Sirius and Remus groaned at the scent getting stronger. Harry growled and struggled in their arms, his eyes solely focused on Hermione's nether region.

"We won't do anything to you Hermione, so be assured. Or I must say disappointed," Sirius said with a slight growl as he eyed her.

Hermione made a pouty look, her eyes gleaming while her ruby red lips looking so kissable and kissed, plump and ripe, ready to be played with. Her doe shaped eyes looked at Harry innocently.

"You won't do me guys?" Hermione asked in a seductive voice. All the male gulped, seemed Harry had found some control in him, said 'no' simultaneously with everyone.

She pulled herself down, now taking a crawling position.

"Even if I am ever ready?" Hermione arched herself, slowly bewitching every man in the room. They still shook their head as they gulped and eyed her cups which seemed to be straining from the sheath of her bra as she posed doggy style. She didn't leave Snape alone as she started rubbing herself over her pussy, as he was behind her; he gulped when he saw a very graphic image of Granger's cunt.

Hermione eyed every male's cock, except Snape's, and gave a very womanly chuckle.

"You body says otherwise…" Hermione's expression froze as she seemed to have some control coming back and looked at every male apprehensively, doing all the logic she could do in her mind, and it pulled out only one option that was left.

Do them.

But no, she couldn't do that. This isn't how she dreamed her first time!

The body ache seemed to unbearable right now. She _had_ to do this.

There was no choice.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he saw the change of her expression and the contort of pain as Hermione was clutching her stomach.

"H-Harry I-I am so sorry… it's hurting…" Hermione gasped and then groaned in pain. Remus frowned and walked past Harry and Sirius, kneeling down in front of a groaning Hermione. Snape, Harry and Sirius too joined Remus while Snape checked her, performing few complicated diagnostic spells. Harry clasped Hermione's hand in his, rubbing his thumbs on her knuckles.

"It seems the side effects because of the overdose of Lust Potion. Her body seemed to want more of the males and is slowly straining Granger's body, her hormones acting is the extra effect. I am not sure, but it seems the pain will only increase if she is left alone in her ordeal. She has to be intimate with one of you," Snape concluded with surprising worry shining in his beetle black eyes. He was biased yes, but didn't mean that he hated her.

"Miss. Granger can you hear me? I am sorry but we have to do this, in order to save you from this pain," Snape said guiltily as he saw Hermione writhing in pain. She nodded reluctantly.

"Can't… control… virginity… Harry… takes…" Hermione said her last words before turning to the cat in heat she was before as she recovered with heavy pants. The randy Hermione was panting as she clutched her stomach and then took a deep breath, when pain seemed to recede.

"Come Harry, fuck me…" Hermione said softly, beckoning him to take her. Harry looked at Hermione worriedly and guiltily. He hadn't thought of their first time like this.

He would kill Fred, George and Ginny when he gets his hands on them.

With a deep breath he let the monster take control of him and he picked her up, crashing his lips to her.

"Not here Potter, inside…" Snape's silky voice had taken a hoarse note, as Harry nodded and placed scorching yet moist kisses on Hermione's chin and neck, biting sucking and nibbling as he carried them to the bedroom, which seemed like Snape's.

Yeah their first time was in Snape's bedroom.

Merlin, kill me.

"I want them too… Harry… urgh!" Hermione moaned in pain again. Rage and jealousy dominating him at Hermione's words abruptly turned into worry and desperation as he took in the groan of pain. Hermione is in pain, he can't overlook that. He would do anything for her, even if he had to trample his feelings for now.

He had to protect her.

"Come inside!" Harry barked at the startled men. Sirius, Remus and Severus walked in wordlessly.

"I want them to watch us… as you take my virginity Harry… please. Then I want them to do me, each one of them," randy Hermione said huskily as she took in the restrained expression of Harry's. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

It seems randy Hermione was using ways to persuade him.

Witch.

"I am so sorry Harry… Please forgive me," Hermione again surfaced out. Harry growled at her and kissed her hard.

It wasn't her fault.

"I am not angry at you… I am angry at the Weasleys. Stop apologizing okay? Let's get this quick with," Harry said gently as he kissed her forehead. They both whispered 'I love you' at the same time, surprising each other.

….

"Are you done?" Sirius asked tactlessly. Remus groaned at his friend, Snape and Harry glaring daggers at him.

"Padfoot." Remus admonished. Sirius just shrugged as he eyed Hermione. They always say brainy lots are the wildest in bed. And Hermione was quite an eye candy.

He never thought that she was this beautiful and sexy, if he had, then he would have bedded her a long time ago, ignore her age.

But that was not the point here.

She was in pain, he could see that. His response was necessary so as to not waste time.

It worked afterall.

Randy Hermione replaced Hermione as she rolled over Harry and eyed his naked chest, then his erect cock hungrily.

"My, my quite a feast…" Hermione spoke with her voice taking huskier note. She undid her bra with a soft click of the hooks, eliciting moans out of every men present in the room as they stared at her round and big enough breasts with brown-pink nipples toppled over them, jutting out proudly in air.

She leaned over Harry and pulled off her knickers.

The men stared at them voyeuristic sods as it only served to turn Hermione on. Harry focused solely on the girl on top of him as she undid her knickers, her scent hitting the wolf and the Animagus as they both growled in desire.

Hermione looked at Harry and inserted herself slowly, throwing her head back at the ripping of her barrier and the last of their virginity leaving them. She cried out in pain.

Harry patted her head and swallowed her screams in his kiss, letting her calm down and adjust herself to his size. Few drops of blood trickled down from Hermione as her eyes teared up.

Harry looked at their joined state and blood, horrified and a little fearfully.

Did he do something wrong?

"It's normal Harry… don't worry…" Sirius said, he himself have popped a few cherries so he knew. But he was eyeing their joined state with mild astonishment. He was larger than him…

Well that was somewhat irritating.

Harry, relieved just nodded and looked back at Hermione, who seemed to have got over the pain after few minutes and was moving slowly, much to Harry's pleasure. He thrusted into her, responding to their building rhythm. Hermione threw her head back and moaned, a throaty and pure pleasured moan escaping her lips as she thrusted back eagerly to get more of him.

Soon Hermione was screaming.

"Fuck Harry! Harder, faster!"

"Ride it baby! Ride my sodding cock!"

"So close! I am so close," Hermione moaned.

Remus was screaming too.

"Stop Snape! We can't leave them alone!" Remus grunted when Snape tried to run away and struggled in his grip, looking like the restroom was his safe haven from this… this… whatever this was, orgy?

"Last thing I ever want to, mark my words Lupin, is to see them shag their lives out! I am a Potions Master, not a voyeur like you two!" Snape growled and pointed at the very unaffected Sirius who was not even blinking and eager to see his godson and that girl pleasuring himself.

All Snape wanted was his dear washroom.

All he could think about was the washroom, whether for a good wank or good puke, he had no idea himself.

This was enough to set Sirius to motion. That's it; she was way too alluring for her own good. And everyone was in the silent agreement that they were indeed enjoying them shagging their life out.

"It's so unfair Harry, only you get her, not me…" Sirius pouted as he undid his clothes and climbed the bed. Remus and Snape, although they felt like randy gits at the moment, couldn't help but groan in exasperation at the Casanova who was himself a walking talking Lust Potion.

Sirius grabbed Hermione's arse and pushed her deeper on Harry's cock, both moaning at the marvelous sensation it created. He changed her angle that seemed to hit at a particular spot that made Hermione shiver and moan loudly. Harry growled and squeezed her thighs, glaring at Sirius.

"My turn, you whore of a kitten," Sirius growled in her ear, before licking the shell of her ear. Hermione twitched and moaned, following Sirius's movement as he moved her hips in different rhythm on Harry, both of them moaning and groaning. Sirius rubbed his bare twitching cock on Hermione's arse while followed their rhythm.

Hermione moaned as Sirius directed on of the thrust on her g-spot. That did it.

She came hard, trembling and coating Harry with her godly essence. She panted and stopped, recovering from her orgasm. Harry bit his lip off to not come then and there when he felt that velvety softness of her walls constricting him and then that pleasurable throbbing which seemed to surround him after Hermione came.

No way was he going to come inside her now.

But this woman was driving him crazy.

"You, any of you… won't enter her…" Harry warned with a predatory glare at the men of the room. Last thing he wanted was Hermione having sex with anyone of them or getting pregnant with their child, and she was **his.**

No one would do her, he promised himself to make sure of that.

Everyone of them nodded in agreement.

"I am not done with you either, you witch," Harry snarled as he slapped Sirius's hands away and with a quick and lithe movement turned her opposite from her waist, so that her arse was facing him. Sirius's eyes gleamed in understanding but Harry ignored him and continued to kiss Hermione's arse.

Remus couldn't control this much from his werewolf senses. His eyes gleamed with gold color as he took in Hermione's scent of her cum.

Remus growled. He didn't need to be told. He was just helping after all.

He crawled behind her, all the thoughts of punishing the guilty Weasleys in the back of his mind as only thought conquered all was his ex-student's deliciously wet cunt.

Harry moved and let his tongue run up her back as he fisted her hair and nibbled on her neck, intent on marking her as his.

To Snape, the position was like Harry on the top of Hermione, Remus in the back of Hermione lapping her and Sirius's cock facing her mouth. Hermione eyed it eagerly and popped it in her mouth.

Snape, too idle and turned on to do anything, undid his robes and stood in front of Hermione. Her eyes gleamed with delight as Snape undid his trousers and cupped his part.

"We aim to please Hermione, and we aim to please ourselves as much as we aim to please you," Sirius crooned as he fisted his hand on her hair and delved his cock inside her. Hermione, only ever ready to please him, took his cock in her mouth, now hitting the back of her throat. She kept her eyes wide open, as much as she wanted to close them and looked at Snape, who was masturbating, exciting Hermione more.

"I wanted to do this since you ever howled at me Hermione, in the third year," Remus growled as he nibbled her engorged clit. His tongue ran slowly over the whole of her region as Hermione wantonly buckled her hips against Remus's face, keeping in rhythm with Sirius' cock. Harry continued to kiss and nip, revering her body and kissing every inch of her skin. He cupped one of her breast while Sirius took her other, both of them playing with her peaking nipples.

"So delicious…" Remus groaned and Hermione let go of Sirius with a pop and shuddered violently, coming for the second time. Sirius, also too pleased when saw Hermione come undone, came all over on Snape's bed.

"You… owe me new sheets Black…" Snape groaned as he came too.

Hermione groaned in pleasure. Her heightened senses took in the smell of sex and males all around the room, pleasing her to the core. Her arms shaking as she couldn't handle herself more, she collapsed on the bed while laughing throatily and panting simultaneously.

"How much time is left Snape?" Sirius asked with heavy pants. He still wasn't done with her. He eyed her alluring position, her hips still raised in the air as if expecting someone to enter her while her upper body rested. Oh how much he wanted to enter her…

"About two hours," Snape informed.

Harry crawled to Hermione's back and delved inside her without warning. Hermione, looking around and trying to find the next prey for her mouth, caught Remus's gleaming yellow eyes. She pulled him when Harry thrusted into her deep and pulled his cock to her mouth.

"Look Hermione, how slutty you are. Such a whore of a bookworm needs to come again," Sirius whispered in her ear as he tweaked her nipple. She came together with Harry, his seed again washing down her channel.

The last person that needs to ravished was one and only Professor Snape. She still continued thrusting like a maniac as she eyed Snape.

"Please, come over here…" Hermione moaned. Harry pulled himself out of her, coming for the third time and totally tired as he fell down behind the piled bodies of Remus and Sirius, who seemed to be chuckling.

"Shut it… you two…" Harry whispered, with a chuckle of his own threatening to burst. As much as he hated it, he was satisfied that they didn't get inside Hermione. It was the situation which was making him laugh.

"I can't believe I enjoyed it this much. It's sad to know that she is Harry's," Sirius panted and chuckled again. He fell in love again with this girl all over. Remus seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"I can't believe… she is still… running after that much…" Remus said between his pants, diving for his long lost clothes.

"No! I don't need to be the participant of this cause!" Snape protested as he backed away from the limping and trembling witch, who was still eyeing him hungrily. It seemed like Hermione was long gone and the Potion was making her do all of this.

"Come on… Professor. I am still lusting and it seems like you are too…" Hermione said and shuddered and continued her walk, slight limp evident due to soreness. Men just stared at her in shock, honestly how was she running? Was this some sort of super power of the cursed chocolates?

"Er… it seems like Professor Snape's virtue is in danger now…" Harry whispered as Snape just backed away, Hermione stalking him predatorily. Snape hit the back of the wall as Hermione smirked in victory and cupped him there, much to everyone's horror and slight disgust. Sirius covered his eyes and groaned.

"The last thing I want to see is them!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Harry silently agreed. Harry scowled and stood up, walking to restrain Hermione and maybe have another round, he wasn't that tired afterall…

"So firm…" Hermione's smirk slowly disappeared as her expression took more of a normal, then a horrified look on her face as she paled.

She looked down, as she was totally stark naked and ran back to the bed, jumping and her cups bouncing and making the men's eyes wide as she scrambled for her knickers and bra. She hurriedly pulled on her underwear, ignoring the men's eyes and ran to the office, picking up her clothing. By the time she returned, fully dressed, she was relieved to find that they were fully dressed, sans Harry, who was still shirtless and clad in jeans. It seemed he had carried his clothing when they were busy shagging senseless. She patted and groaned at the wild array of mess her curly hair was.

"I think it's adorably sexy kitten- ow Harry don't hit your godfather!"

Both of them glared at each other.

"Don't flirt with Hermione then!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business. We love each other!"

"Enough both of you!" Remus got between them and looked at Hermione apologetically. She didn't seem to be looking in any of their eyes, much to their disappointment. All of them bristled as she blushed and walked to Snape, who seemed on high alert.

"Kitten-"

"Don't call her a kitten!"

"But Ron told me once that she did transform to a kitten. And a _pussy cat_ she just was, it's a good name!" Sirius said with a smirk. He and Ron had made many jokes out of the incident in her second year. Hermione glared at him fiercely and turned to Professor Snape who glared at her.

"I-er-er P-Professor-I… I…" Hermione stuttered and blushed. Snape got an upper hand and looked at her sternly and gave a sneer.

"What Miss. Granger, cat got your tongue?" Snape smirked proudly at that one, Sirius snorted, followed by a grunt at the punch on the gut thrown by Remus.

That straightened up Hermione's back as she peered in those beetle black eyes, muted anger burning in her brilliant honey colored eyes.

"Sorry for touching your penis, sir,"

Remus, Sirius and Harry snickered out loud this time, doubling over laughter as they clutched their stomach. Snape looked aghast as Hermione turned and suddenly trembled and then fell down on the floor, unconscious.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran over to her side and pulled her to his lap.

"I think it took too much of her energy," Sirius whispered. Harry nodded in agreement and pulled her in a bridal hold. He kissed her on the forehead and made his way to Madame Pomfrey, of course after tidying her up and all. Harry remembered their situation and turned around, Accio-ing his Invisibility Cloak. His eyes darted to the people present in the room.

"We are leaving. Anyone of you want an Obliviate?" Harry asked the men with a look of 'better take one, you bastards'. Sirius and Remus smirked at each other and shook their heads; Snape just walked away and ignored him. Harry growled and walked away, cussing wildly the whole time.

**I don't really know what to say… I sometimes hate myself for acting like a randy git and writing this, but another part of me (the randy part of me) just love myself for writing this piece.**

**Please rate and review! **


End file.
